Beginner's guide - An easy learn-to for pokemon.no-ip.org
Creating your character & downloading the custom client First thing to do is to create a character for the server, this can be done on the server's website. As you create your character, you get certain choices to make, firstly you have to chose a starter town, you can choce between; Saffron, Cerulean, Lavender, Fuschia, Celadon, Viridian, Pewter and Pallet, making this choice might be hard and if you're hesitating simply use the map to see the location of the cities and what surrounding pokémons may exist. The second choice you need to make as in creating your character is to what your starter pokémon shall be, this may be a though choice, so to make it a little easier, here's the starter pokémons; Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chicorita, Torchic, Mudkip, Treecko, Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig. In other words you can chose from the starters of all the generations of pokémons meaning that you can either have a water, fire or a grass pokémon, depending on what city you start in, you should choose a different element of pokémon, but throughout my time in the game I would recommend a fire or a grass type since the grass pokémons are found close to most of the starter cities and you can always use your fishing rod to get water pokémons from any source of water for the grass type. So what's the actual difference between the different generations of pokémons? Generally, the ones from the earlier generations have less hp and are weaker at the start but need less experience to gain levels and also a lower level to gain an evolution without a stone, there's actually pro's and con's with both. What you choose is completely up to you. When you've made a character it's time to download the custom client which can be found under the Download option on the server's website, after you've downloaded and installed the custom client, it's time to head in game for the first time. Your first time in the game The first time you enter the game may be very confusing, as it's very different from the normal tibia client, I'll try to briefly explain what the biggest differences are to try to make it clearer of how the server works and how you play the game. As you firstly log in, we'll focus on how to use your starter pokémon firstly, to find your starter pokémon, either ctrl and click on the pokébag (Yellow in this picture) or right click if you have tibia classic controls. Once you open the bag you'll see the pokéball containing your starter pokémon, red in this picture, simply drag it onto your pokémon of use slot, green in this picture and click it to deploy your starter pokémon. Once you've deployed your pokémon, you'll notice the bars on the left side of the screen changing, those display your currently carried pokémons and your deployed pokémon's abilities. It should look something like below. You should see your starter pokémon where the charmander is (Yellow in this picture), if you don't, simply click the refresh button (Red in this picture), the refresh button has to be pressed every time you change your set of pokémons as it might deploy a completely different pokémon elsewhise. The skills that the charmander has is displayed in the abilities bar (Green in this picture). But you might notice that it only has the abilities M1-M6, well all pokémons has different strength of abilities, setup and Trainer requirement for skills which we'll get into later on, some pokémons even have 12 abilities. Another good thing to note is that tools and things alike tools work very differently in this custom client, you have a gear slot just below your HP and the usual "mana bar" (the mana bar in this case is your pokémons HP). In this gear slot you can see a rope (Yellow) which is used as a normal tibia robe, your badge keeper (Red) which holds all the gym badges you've collected, the Bike button (Green) which makes you ride your bike, a way to travel faster, an "order" button (blue) which makes your pokémon stay, move, headbutt, dig, fly and other tings as well as an Evolve button (Pink) which you press to Evolve the used pokémon if you've gained the correct level to do so. Fighting The fighting system is slightly different from the one normal tibia players are used to. Instead of putting your character in focus of the fight, your character is now helpless and it's your pokémon who does all the fighting and protects you as a trainer; Pokémons can and will kill you as a trainer if they get the chance. So, let's say you do have a pokémon deployed in game, you're ready to fight, how do you do it you might ask. Well, it's very simple, you find your target, engage with it as you'd do normally, either by attacking it on the screen or using your battle window to make it your target. Once your pokémon has its target, it will start to basic attack it doing some damage, but to deal the real damage you have yo use the pokémons abilites, to do so you simply type out m1 for ability M1, m2 for ability M2 etc, note that the m has to be lowercase for it to work. As you type it out your pokémon will start to cast its abilities on the target. Casting a spell, for example charmander's "Scratch" (M1) will look like this; You may notice that the Charmander is now running low on health, you have a few options in situations like this. Firstly there's a few different in fight heals, called potions but also some out of fight healing options. To start with, potions can be used in fights and exist in three types, "Normal" potion, Super potion and Hyper potion. The normal potion heals 25% of your pokémons HP over a short timelapse, the Super potion heals 50% of your pokémons HP over the same timelapse and the hyper potion helas 100% of your pokémons HP during the same timelapse. There's also the Vitamine HP UP, which heals your pokémon to full health but this takes a minute to do so and will be aborted if your pokémon gets into a fight. There's also the way of healing if you're close to a pokémon center, talking to Nurse Joy, simply saying "Hi" to nurse Joy will restore your health and the health of all the pokémons you carry with you. Fishing for Pokémons An easy way to find pokémons for experience and loot in a low level is to fish them up, to do so simply head to any water source and use the fishing rod you have in your gear slots on the water source, this will bring up a pokémon, for more information about this, visit the wikia page for fishing. In this picture you can see how it looks like to fish up a Magikarp, marked red at the gear slots is the fishing rod. Catching Pokémons If you're familiar to the pokémon series you know that there's some ways of obtaining new pokémons, the easiest being to catch them. To do so, you simply use a pokéball from your backpack on a dead pokémon. Remember that there's not a hundred percent chance to catch any pokémon, therefore you might have to try multiple times to catch one. If you've done it all, a pokéball will replace the pokémon's dead body as in this picture, if it succeeds, the white middle circle will turn green and you'll have the pokéball placed in your inventory, alternatively your depot if you already have six pokémons. If you fail to catch a pokémon, the pokéball will not turn green and your pokémon will exclaim three dots (...) inside a chat bubble. The pokédex The pokédex is a poweful tool which all players has, it can help your trainer gain experience to swiftly increase your level but also help you find out a pokémon's weakness and strengths. To see your scanned pokémons in the pokédex, simply use it on yourself, chose what generation the pokémon is from and scroll to it, it will only be available here if you have already scanned it once. To scan a pokémon, simply use the pokédex on a pokémon, if you've done it correctly a message will appear in the chat window and you'll see a chat window above your trainer with a pokédex in it. In this picture, you can see the experience gained in the chatwindow as well as the pokédex above the trainer, the pokédex is marked red in your gears.